Another Chance Meeting
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: A RENT fanfic! Postplay, after Angel is already dead, Collins is having another hard night, trying to cope with the loss of his lover. PLEASE R'n R!


This is post-play; after Angel is already dead. Just some thoughts of Collin's when he wakes up on a lonely night.

**PLEASE NOTE!**: The _purpose_ of a fanfic is to continue a story line, and/or create one that does not happen in the original one. Writing an event that is the _same_ is called forgery. And that's illegal. Don't tell me that this fanfic does not deserve to be read, or even in existance because it does not happen in the play. I know it doesn't. That's why I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. I am cool; but not THAT cool.

Collins collapsed onto his bed, his body bouncing slightly as the coils in the mattress adjusted to the sudden impact. Sighing heavily, he placed both arms over his face and groaned to the ceiling. "I don't know how much more I can handle." Taking his arms off his eyes, Collins glanced over at the framed picture of his deceased Angel. Feeling a breath catch in his throat, he knew he was about to start crying. He could feel a bit more of his heart break. It had been almost two years since Angel had passed on, but the incident was still sinking in. It was hard to adjust; to know that every day, he would again have to face with the realization that his love was gone for good.

Rising from his bed, the ex-professor at MIT made his way to his bedroom window and looked out at the city beyond. From this point, he could just barely make out the very spot where he had first met Angel. It had been a chance meeting at best, but one he would never forget. Whenever he went to visit Angel's grave, he would also bring some flowers to place on the sidewalk where they had met. Would this ever stop? Would Collins ever be able to move on from the loss of the one person he truly loved? Stopping only when his vision was impaired by the overflow of tears, Collins walked back around the small apartment.

"Angel..." He muttered through his sobs. Stepping over to the wall, he rested his forehead against it. His fists clenched and unclenched themselves at his sides. "Angel, I...I don't know. I don't know how I can get on without you. I need you back."

Tears transformed into small puddles at his feet. With his right hand, Collins tightened his grip on his chest, just over his heart. He tried to stop it from hurting, but all his efforts proved futile. Turning around so his back could face the cool wall, Collins heaved a heavy sigh before dragging his feet over to his bed once more. Laying down, he closed his eyes and tried to find solace in sleep.

It was not long afterwards that he was awoken by a soft voice in his ear. "Wake up..." it sang in a sweet tune. Fluttering his eyelids, Collins' vision came into focus little by little. As he turned over, his mouth fell agape as he looked at the man before him. He was so speechless, he could barely manage to choke out the person's name. In the end, however, he was successful.

"A- A- Angel...?" A bright smile engulfed his lover's face; the same smile that had caught Collins' heart from the beginning.

"I'm here." was Angel's greeting.

"But... how?" Collins was half-terrified to ask; in case his love would disappear before his very eyes if his death was revealed.

Angel simply smiled again, a sparkle engulfing his orbs as he watched his boyfriend. "You called to me. Your need was strong enough to bring me here." Not desiring another explanation, Collins drew closer and pulled Angel into his hold. He could feel Angel's body fall into his chest, and he held him tightly. He did not want to let him go. He did not want Angel to disappear from his life again.

"I've missed you so much." Collins whispered, more tears falling from his eyes and sliding down to splash on Angel's shoulders.

"I've missed you, too." Angel responded back, his voice cracking with sadness. Sliding his arms around his lover, Angel held onto Collins body just as tightly.

"I thought I would go mad, Angel. Every day... I couldn't see you, or hold you, or kiss you..." At this, the older one pulled away and gazed longingly into Angel's eyes; a look that was intense enough to make the cross-dresser blush and look down at his knees. "But I won't let that happen again." Collins promised. This comment made Angel look up, shock and worry entering into his big orbs.

"Collins, there's something..."

"Shh." Collins rose his right hand to place a finger on his lover's lips. Angel was silenced through this simple act, but his eyes still showed his heartache on the matter. Knowing full well what Angel had intended to say, Collins reassured him. "Even if I can't do it forever, I want to do it right now." After Angel nodded his head to show he understood, Collins removed his finger before drawing close and lacing his lips with his lover's. Their tongues met before their mouths had enclosed, keeping them together. A shiver of pleasure ran throughout Collins body, as he moved to dominate his partner. As they kissed, Collins was willing to swear he had never felt anything so soft as Angel's lips. It was an overwhelming emotion; especially since he had been deprived of it for so long. Pulling away slightly, Tom dove back in after gently biting Angel's lower lip. From there, he kissed Angel's chin, and rose his hands beneath his boyfriend's shirt. Angel realized what Collins was getting at, and tried to discourage him. Attempting to pull his shirt back down, Angel pleaded with the man he loved.

"Please don't Collins. We... we can't do this." His protests instantly broke off when he felt his lover's tongue encircle his nipple. Raising his left hand, he gently bit down on his curled index finger. A low chuckle ommitted from Tom Collins' throat as he glanced up at his boyfriend.

"I want to take advantage of every moment." Angel, knowing he could never resist, let Collins make love to him. It was the most incredible love-making they had experienced. Panting, sweating, thrusting, heaving, grinding, moaning, clutching, savoring, discovering... no possible emotion was left untouched in this act.

After sleeping together three times, Collins finally crawled behind his Angel and held him close to his chest. He kissed Angel's slim shoulders softly as he listened to his pounding heart and heavy breathing.

"I love you, Angel." Collins whispered to his lover. Kissing his cheek, he said nothing as he let his boyfriend recooperate.

"I... I love you, too." Angel managed to express through his panting. Glancing over, they shared one last kiss before resting into silence and serenity. It was not too long afterwards that both men let sleep overtake them.

In the morning, Collins was heartbroken but not surprised when he found the space beside him unoccupied. He knew Angel was no longer there, and would not return. The truth that it had all been a dream affected the philosophy teacher the hardest. About to get up and walk to the bathroom to begin another day without his beloved Angel, something held him back. Looking behind his turned shoulder, Collins leaned towards the other side of the bed; the same spot that Angel had been sleeping in his vivid dream. A familiar smell, _Angel's_ smell, engulfed his nostrils. Shocked, the idea suddenly sunk in that maybe it _hadn't_ been a dream. Angel's smell had faded from his bed at least six months prior, so it was virtually impossible that it could suddenly return and be so strong.

More tears flooded from his eyes as he let the events of the night before sink in. Somehow, Angel had made it back to him. Either in spirit, or physically, Collins was positive that he really _had_ been with his lover the night before. After walking to the window, Collins glanced up at the sky. A small smile played on his lips as he watched the clouds filter over the tall buildings of the greatest city in the world.

"Thank you, Angel." He whispered, before turning to leave his bedroom.

_Fin!_

It's my first RENT fanfic... and my first fanfic that relates to Broadway, actually. I hope you like it! It's a little difficult, writing something that's not anime, when I am so used to being able to transfer between Japanese and English every now and then. :) PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think!


End file.
